Sweeter than Fiction
by LittleGrey8
Summary: What would have happened if things had gone differently on Valentine's Day? How would Mark and Lexie's lives have changed?


Hey, guys. Even after nearly two years Mark and Lexie are stuck in my head so I decided to write a story about how things would've changed if Mark and Lexie got back together in the Valentine's episode. I may also try to update my other stories this week, so leave in a review which story you would like to see me continue!

I don't own anything.

…..

Lexie paced through the living room with Zola in her arms. She had just endured the most awkward dinner in her life.

"What was I thinking? He has a girlfriend and he's all buddy buddy with Jackson. I'm going to die alone." Lexie sighed.

Zola giggled. Lexie looked at her niece and spoke under her breath, "You think my pain is funny? Just wait til you grow up." Lexie said with a smirk.

She jumped when she heard the door open

"Lex?" Meredith called out.

"In the living room. Your darling daughter refuses to go to sleep." Lexie said.

"Give her to me," Meredith took Zola in her arms. "Come on Zo, bed time." She walked up the stairs and left Derek and Lexie in the living room.

Lexie sunk down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Derek asked her, sitting down next to her and putting a comforting hand on her back.

"I went over to Mark's tonight," She said softly.

"Oh," Derek said slowly.

"I finally built up my nerve and I went over there but Jackson was there. I should've told him I wanted to talk ALONE, but I chickened out. He thinks I still love Jackson, but I try to tell him that I don't, I try to tell him that I still love HIM, but I open my mouth and nothing comes out and everything is terrible." Lexie began to cry as she spoke.

Derek rubbed her back. "Lex, I know you and I know Mark. You're both incredibly stubborn and you have to stop dancing around each other. Meredith and I did it for years and every time I kiss her, every time Zola laughs, it never slips my mind that I almost missed all of it." Derek got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

Lexie wiped away her tears.

"Listen to your heart, not your head, Little Grey," Derek said with a small smile before going up the stairs.

Lexie sat on the couch. Hearing her old nickname made her think of the early days, when she and Mark had just started dating and everything was simpler than now. And just like that, her mind was made up. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She knew what she had to do.

…..

Lexie knocked on Mark's door. As she waited, doubts began to slip into her mind. What if Jackson was there? What if Julia was? Oh god, was she a home wrecker? What if she had waited to long and he really didn't love her anymore?

All of her doubts slipped away when he opened the door.

"Lexie?" Mark asked in surprise. "Are you okay?" Mark knew Lexie well, better than either of them would like to admit and he could tell she had been crying.

"We need to talk," Lexie said pushing past him into the apartment.

Mark shut the door and turned around. "Lex, you're scaring me."

"I love you," Lexie said, and as soon as she said it she couldn't stop. "Oh God.. oh, my God, that just came flying out of my face. I love you. I just...I did it again. I love you. I do. I just, I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it… And Jackson is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and he's younger than you and he doesn't have any grandkids or babies with his lesbian bffs and he's an Avery. And he liked me, you know? He really liked me, but it was never gonna work out because I love you. I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like — it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Mark Sloan and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you. God it feels good just to say that. I... I love you."

Lexie stood there shocked at what she had just said; what she'd been thinking and feeling for months finally came to the surface.

Mark stood silently.

"Mark?" Lexie asked softly.

Mark stepped toward her and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her. The second their lips met all felt right in the world. After reluctantly pulling away, Mark leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" He whispered.


End file.
